Interviews with Sonic the hedgehog OCs
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: There are many interview fics with sonic characters but none for ocs. In this fic I will interview my ocs, my friend's ocs, and people's ocs that are sent in. Inudemon02's ocs will be interviewd too for fans of hers. Ocs can be interviewed more than once.
1. 1 Echo

**Well, sense i wouldn't have any requests for this one sense it is the first chapter i will do echo the hedgehog.**

The house lights turn on, dimly at first but brighten onto a stage set that looks like a view of outer space from a space shuttle window. In front of the window sits a green sofa and to the right of it is a Brazilian cherry wood desk. From the left a white and blue hedgehog walks onto the stage and a character who looks like NiGHTS in 4Th of July, Uncle Sam clothes, floats in from the other end. They shake hands and sit down.

Me: Good evening free people of fanficopia. I have decided to wear this disguise as i do not wish to put my personal info out on the net for any old Scotsman to see. Anyway tonight i will be interviewing my namesake; Echo the hedgehog!

*audience claps. Echo bows.*

Me:Now because he and I have the same name, I will be using my online fake name, Landon.

Echo:Fine by me.

Landon: So lets get this started. First question:**_ How the hell _**did you lose in Bakuda's Inner devil tournament?

*Audience laughs*

Echo:*shifts nervously.* I was stunned.

Landon:*glares*

Echo: Oh, no one rps me better than you, seeing how you made me. I just wasn't rped right.

Landon:Good answer. For that i will let you live...for now.

Echo: In all fairness I should have used an over-soul. That would have worked but _No _I had to stand their like an idiot.

Landon: *nods* I hope bakuda doesn't flame us for this.

Echo: Me too.

Landon: Next question......are you a player?

*uproarious laughter. echo sweats*

Echo: Wha?

Landon: *glares* Answer the question.

Echo: NO! of course not!

Landon: *snickering* Really? cause so far you have been paired up with- *echo cuts him off.*

Echo: You, you don't have to really read the um, the whole list there do you? *gets extremely nervous*

Landon: *begins reading form paper* Chaos the hedgehog, Starlight the hedgehog, Skye the hedgehog, Tikal, a failed relationship with Diamond the Cat, Cristal the Cat,

*audience booms as echo sinks into his chair, blushing furiously.*

Landon Equis D'lafayette.*looks up from the paper and looks at echo disgusted.* Equis D'Lafayette?!?!?!?!?

Echo: *wipes sweat away from face* I still say to this day that we were both drunk, and she was so pretty is was ooc and you forced me at gunpoint.

Landon:*hasn't blinked in minutes* You enjoyed it though didn't you?

Echo: I plead the 5Th.

Landon: And what are all these beta testing rumors of a future relationship with Blaze the Cat?

*audience oo's*

Echo:*points finger at Landon* That idea was scrapped at beta testing and you know it!

Landon: Now then. That brings us to an interesting topic. Beta Testing. Remember some of our wacky ideas for your story.

Echo:*rolls eyes.* yes...unfortunately.

Landon:remember when I thought about making you and shadow one being split in two and when you combine nazo was formed?

*audience bellows*

Echo: *sigh* That was right before you thought of Gilgamesh.

Landon: Yup. And now its being revised again?

Echo: It will make more sense this way. It's just a little addition to the storyline that helps us with the-

Landon: *cuts him off*We really shouldn't give away spoilers.

Echo:Yeah your right.

Landon:Well, I guess that is it for now. I may interview you again as I can interview people more than once in this story.

Echo:Alright, it has been good to be here.

Landon:Ladies and gentlemen, Echo the hedgehog!

Echo:*takes bow and exits*

**So if you want to submit your oc just do it in a review and I will see about it. If i don't know your oc then you might want to give me a little info. And I know what some of you are thinking. "Why the hell would I want to submit my oc?" well, then anyone reading this story will see your oc and you may get a little bit more popular. If I know your oc already then simply tell me you want him or her interviewed, or I may ask and I will do so. Inudemon02's ocs will be included soon.**


	2. 2 Bakuda

**Well, the site moderators said no interactive story lining so im going to turn off the 'public' requesting. But the script thing i have read dozens of storys that have had script in it and one is almost 100 chapters by now. But I'm going to try the regular type with this chapter and see what you the reviewers think. The next few chapters will have Starlight, Mary, Marcus, and Envy Element in them but this time i decided to have bakuda join us. I also fixed what I'm pretty sure is all of the errors in the first chapter. I'm sorry not g. ivirngham. mary will be in chapter 3. I promised chapter 2 to bakuda.**

**Let's get this going shall we?**

Landon Yoshi floats in with few para loops and sits down in his chair.

"Hello everyone. Now we have come to the second chapter of this story where I will very possibly be flamed to within an inch of my life." The audience boo-ed.

"But that is okay if I go down entertaining!" The audience applauds and Landon bows.

"It is said that this oc has 2 and a half fanbases, and that for the greater part of his life and been doing battle with his shadow..." the audience laughs.

"All we know is: his name is Bakuda!" Bakuda, an 8 year old 3 tailed, blue kitsune, entered the stage and sat down.

''Hey there.'' he smiled. The audience was silent. He got a bit nervous.

''Um, what is going on'' he asked, sipping some lemonade. Landon leaned back pretending to be in a swivel chair as he floated.

''Our budget. This was a spur of the moment idea for a story so we only got enough seed money to do so much. So we had two options at one point. Give me this costume or buy an unbiased audience. If i got this suit then we would have to import a Trojan audience for free...which is what we ended up doing. We also have to reuse the exact same audience, our set, even our food and drinks.'' Bakuda choked on his lemonade. He looked at Landon horrified

''WHA!?!?'' Landon and the audience laughed.

''No, not really.'' Bakuda sighed and kept drinking.

''Well, the thing is no one knows why this Trojan audience would be cross at you. You and I know why but sense this is an interview you can tell them.'' Bakuda sighed and put down his lemonade.

''It started on a forum. You tried to make shadow Trojan like in your story and i made him sayan like in mine. After that we began having sayans and Trojans bump heads and soon the two civilizations were rivals. Sense Trojans and sayans hate each other then this audience doesn't really like me at all.'' The audience hissed at him.

''I guess not.'' Landon chuckled. ''But tell us about sayans.''

''Alright. We are sayans like in Dragon ball Z.'' The audience scoffed. Landon smirked.

''You're also a sonic the hedgehog oc. Are you a god mod'' Bakuda smirked.

''Im the godling of hope. My girlfriend is the godling of love.'' The audience booed. Landon sighed.

''I may be having a church lady, Saturday Night Live moment, but _isn't that special..._'' Bakuda grinned.

''Goku is my dad. This form is my mobian form that is for speed. my human form is for strength. I can go super sayan, I have a god and demon form. The sword of hope, and several other things I have forgotten.'' Landon rolled his eyes.

''Definitely Dragon Ball Z.'' The audience laughed. Bakuda sweat dropped.

"Um, what's wroong with dragon ball Z?"

''Ah, Bakuda, let me put it this way. I grew up on DBZ like so many other people. And the one thing we all say about dbz is i is the big, perverted, biological grandfather of all superpower anime. Meaning that no character from any anime ever can beat any of the characters from DBZ....do you catch my drift?" Bakuda sweat-dropped.

''Well, I'm not a god mod. I'm just a godling oc.'' .Landon raised a brow.

''Your a god oc?"

''No, more like an oc with godly modifications...but not a god mod.'' Landon grimmaced.

_''Isn't that convenient...''_Landon sneered. Bakuda sat back.

''It's not like im evil or anything. Everything DBZ has been toned down to make it fair.''

''How much''

''Enough to make it fair.''

''So you can't even beat freza.'' The audience jeered. Bakuda flushed.

''OF COURSE I CAN!'' he retorted. Landon sat back.

''Freza could destroy an entire planet. In sonic the hedgehog only the eclipse cannon with all seven emeralds could barely do that. So that would make you...'' Bakuda's eyes widened.

''I, I'm not a god mod.'' he said childishly. The audience snickered. Landon sighed.

''A super sayan could destroy Freeza easily. You can do super sayan therefore you are-'' Bakuda turned red.

''I AM NOT A GOD MOD!!!'' Landon's eyes bulged.

''I wasn't finished. I was going to say in sonic world your a god mod but in DBZ you aren't so you are 1/2 god mod.'' Bakuda sat back.

''I can live with that.'' The audience boo's.

''Moving on..um...godling of hope are we?" Bakuda leans forward.

''Well, the whole god thing is my 1/2 fan base and because I am a god it is ok to god mod.'' Landon blinks twice.

''Did you just try and turn an illegal attribute into a legal one?'' Bakuda smiles.

''Yes.'' The audience begins throwing things at bakuda who uses a few ki blasts to keep it in order. Landon sighes.

"What about Dakuba? It says here you and he have been doing battle for a while." Bakuda's brow furrowed.

"Yes. That evil little godling of despair.." he snarled. Landon blinked twice.

"On this e Harmony profile I have for a 'Dakuba-godling of despair' he is asked to describe himself in two words and his response is: 'Bakuda's shadow'." The audience jeers again. Bakuda flushes.

"He is an evil shadow." Landon stares at him.

"How is it that you have been fighting with this guy for a year and still haven't been able to beat him if he is** your shadow**?" Bakuda sweatdrops.

"I was stunned." Landon sighes.

"That is going to be a running joke now isn't it?" Bakuda shrugs.

"Well, I think there is only one more thing to talk about. Aura the Vixen." The audeince oo'ed. Baluda blushed.

"I get gas whenever I see her." he sighed. Landon smirked.

"What do you mean 'gas'?" Bakud sighed.

"It is like a wierd feeling in my chest and I get all hot sometimes when she get close and my heart starts beating really fast like right after im done training." The audience is dead silent. Ladnon smiles.

"You like her." Bakuda blushed deep crimsom.

"Uh, yeah, umm....she is my friend." He stuttered.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Bakuda began sweating, his blush still there. He began to fidget aswel.

"Well, n-no. Not like on a, a date or anyhting." Landon chuckled.

"Casanova." he mused. Bakuda buryed his face to hide from his embarrasment.

"Well, to make sure wrether or not you really do like Aura we decided to photoshop her into a picture with dakuba in an m rated story." The audience oo'ed. Bakuda began sweating quite a lot.

"Bu-" was all he could get out before a screen dropped behind him. He turned around to see a picture of Dakuba under some bedsheets on top of Aura. both of them blushing like mad and, though he couldnt see any naughty bits, knew they were naked. His fur turned dark. Landon stood up.

"Well, that is all for tonight. I am so sorry but if we continue I will be putting my life in even more risk." Bakuda turned into devil Bakuda and began destroying the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen: Bakuda!" Audience boos as he destroys set.

**Next up: Mary the Shadow fangirl.**

**p.s. Bakuda, please don't flame me.**


	3. 3 Mary

A white and blue hedgehog walked into a room that looked trashed but had workers on it.

"Hello. This is echo the hedgehog on the set of 'Interviews with sonic the hedgehog ocs'. Now ordinarily my creator would para loop in here in his swingin' NiGHTS suit but he can't today. This is because we needed the rental money to fix the set after Bakuda the godmod went berserk. So I will be doing the next 2 chapters." The audience applauded.

"Now for someone who has waited far too long to be here. May I present: Mary the Fangirl!" Audience boos as a human girl with a baby wrapped in an opaque trash bag enters.

"Why is that child wrapped in plastic?" Echo asked. She sighed.

"Because my lawyer said I have to hide her looks or else I'll get sued for assault with a hideous weapon." Echo raised an eyebrow.

"Assault with a hideos weapon?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. But the lawyer said so." He raised an eyebrow.

"Whose child is this?" She smiled happily.

"Mine and shadow's!" The audience threw up. Echo almost did.

"A hedgeman?!?!?!" She nodded.

"Oh my f***ing god...don't you realise that vindicates Sonelies and Sonchris?!" She shrugged.

"I don't care...as long as I get my shadow!" Echo facedesked.

"What else is there to you?"

"Shadow the hedgehog."

"What about hobbys?"

"Drinking tea made from his urine." The audience threw up again.

"Goals?"

"To secure him in my dungeon basement and have hundreds of kids with him!" The audience threw up again.

"Class-A, standard Fangirl eh?"

"Yep." Echo leaned back.

"What if shadow id Rouge?"

"They would die Friday the 13th style." She said innocently. The audience began to feel uneasy.

"What if he watched a porn video?"

"I would raise an army and win the war against pornography."

"What if he did a gun barrel?"

"I'd fire it halfway through." The audience began to leave.

"Ouch...What if he just bought a new gun and didn't do anything dirty to it?"

"I'd clearly defne its boundaries and drown it if it violated them." A good half of the audience was still there.

"Let's finish this up with your kid."

"She's a bio-mechanism." Echo raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" She smiled.

"I'll show you." She removed the bubble wrap and what they all saw they took a blood oath to ever reveal. The horribleness of this bastard child of shadow and a fan girl changed everything for them. No one ever knew something like that could exist. And they swore to never allow it to be exposed to the light again.

**Sorry if this is rushed. I wanted to get it out quickly. I hope it was ok. ^^;**


	4. 4 New stuff and Starlight Jane

**Well, what can I say? **

A light turned on, revealing everyone's favorite Trojan hedgehog standing alone in an immaculate stage. The background was still a space age theme but all evidence of the carnage in chapter 2 had disappeared. Echo spoke.

"HELLO and NO!!! This is not a pathetic whiny producer's note about an unscheduled hiatus! WE'RE BACK!" The audience applauded. Echo bowed.

"Well, the previous chapter was 536 words give or take a few. And yet this story, when updated on a Saturday night, increased our producer' popularity by 50%! Not this program's popularity! THE PRODUCER'S POPULARLY! So, in a fit of joy he decided to increase our budget and pay scale from a D+ to an A-!" The audience applauded.

"Now then. We fired the crew that was working on the stage and hired a faster one. Landon, the director, bought the suit he was renting, and I: had my quills pressed and ironed." He rubbed a hand over his shiny smooth quills. The audience 'ohhhhh'd and 'ahhhhh'd.

"We could also now afford a sexy co-host!" The audience jeered and wolf whistled. Echo slened them.

"Landon was given the honor of deciding who she wold be. Now, Landon has a very, very, very, VERY different idea of 'sexy' then the producer and myself. So instead of Blaze, Tikal, Rouge, or someone sensible like that...we are stuck..with..her." He pointed to stage left where Nights herself flew in.

"HELLO PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT IN REM SLEEP!" The audience laughed and applauded.

"Now....to get on with it." Echo said darkly.

"Some say that if this latest oc tripped at top speed she wold stumble for a thousand miles....and that her skull is collapsible." Nights said.

"It's true." Echo added.

"Ladies and gentle-" Nights began.

"STARLIGHT THE HEDGEHOG!!!" A timid yellow hedgehog entered the stage. Her quills were ted in a pony tail and her build was similar to Sonic.

"Didn't we have a contract not to interview recolors?" Nights asked Echo.

"Yes. And we keep to our contracts here in Troy. In fact, he only reason I'm here is because I was scheduled for 2 chapters after Bakuda destroyed the set. However, there is a loophole if he/she has been romantically paired with an oc belonging to our producer."

"Ohhhh" Nights said.

"Ummmm" Starlight began timidly.

"Shut up." Echo said.

"Excuse me?" Echo riffled through some papers and pulled out a fanfic titled 'DARK'.

"Explain!" he ordered. Starlght fidgeted.

"Well...Knuckles WAS my boyfriend....." Nights sneered.

"Not that. Why did you keep Dark a secret?" Starlight shifted in her seat nervously.

"I was stunned." Echo tutted.

"A likely story. You jut didn't want to disturb your life of getting it on with Knuckles, burning cheese omelets, dancing to old music, driving a bright yellow Lamborghini, and living with princesses."

"Man! You're practically a lady of leisure!" Nights commented. Starlight teared up.

"A lady of leisure who has to deal with a psychopathic voice in her head!" she cried. Echo rolled his eyes.

"Well, now what?"

"We should wait for her to stop crying." Nights said. About 15 minutes later starlight huffed to a stop.

"I'm okay now." She said shakily. "And I like my life." Echo rolled his eyes again.

"I don't. Personally I think Echo/starlight only works when you are a newer version of starlight.....I don't even know why we took you and not an R.P. Starlight!" She teared up again.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're not brave." Nights said.

"You're not strong in any sense of the word." Echo added.

"You're best at running away."

"You had to die before you could go hyper."

"You let yourself die too."

"Even then you needed the help of some brat on the other side."

"You're petty."

"Your brother cheated on your best friend-"

"-and you did nothing."

"You have no self confidence."

"You never stood up and fought Dark."

"And you never told anyone about her! Had you told someone then that whole situation would never have happened! Now you're dead!" Echo snapped. Starlight began bawling again.

"B-but I'm NOT DEAD!!!"

Nights chuckled.

"That's where the whole 'colapsable skull' bit comes into play i suppose." Echo sighed.

"AND you're Sonic's long lost sister; AND you're a speedster." Nights hovered behind her.

"If you tripped on a brick you'd stumble for a thousand miles." Echo chuckled.

"Enough of that. Now let's talk about looks. Or in your case....lack thereof." Starlight blushed.

"What do you mean?" Nights hugged her from behind, causing he to blush.

"You're like a stuffed animal. You're soft and cuddly....and your face turns red so cutely." Nights crooned. Starlight blushed heavily. Echo rolled his eyes.

"But that's it really. You're kind of a one trick horse." Nights floated up t the screen.

"Take Blaze for example." She said. A picture of blaze appeared.

"Sh has an athletic build. Her small chest and non existing butt add to that appeal. Although this doesn't work for every man, it's understandable wh someone would find her appealing." Echo declared. The audience mumbled in approval. Nights floated down next to him.

"Now let's look at Rouge." A picture of Rouge appeared right next to Blaze."

"Bedazzled!" Nights began. "She has two things working for her. She's got the 'curvacous cutey' and 'sausy seductress' looks down. Some like myself and Echo call it overkill. But others can't get enough of it-"

"As indicated by a the Rouge porn out there." Echo finished. "By the way if you are hoping right now we post pictures of Rouge naked you have another thing coming lemoney-perverts." Nights clapped then looked at Starlight.

"You are closer to the athletic bit. But you somehow aren't built right for it. You sort of fit into other kind of pretty or; the 'glow girl' category. But you lack the necessary qualities to be called 'pretty' in that category in the story 'Dark'."

"But in most other places you do fit into that category, or even the curvaceous cutey category in 'This summer'." Nights looked at him.

"You're just saying that because you're paired with her." Echo shrugged.

"What do you think Star?" They both looked at her to see her with her head between her knees rocking herself, while crying pitifully.

"We broke her." Nights concluded.

"WE can't torture her while she's like this. We might as well talk more." They both sat down at the desk and opened a nice cold refreshing Aridian kingdom soda [donated by melody faith the fox].

"So, how's the commute?" Echo asked.

"Pretty good actually. Well, you know that living in the world of dreams, doing all these fanfic deals is tough on the traveler's checks. And all my credit cards keep trying to give me 'frequent flyer's miles' even though i FLY! WHO WOULD I NEED FREE MILES ON A AIRPLANE FOR REWARDS!?" She said. Echo nodded.

"So, how has it gotten better?"

"Well, I used to take the 11 pm flight from New York to London, Then take the 8:15 train to Dover, he tunnel through to France, and then another train to Paris where I enter and exit this world from. I can't get a flight directly yo Paris since for a while now a lot of their planes have ended up crashing."

"Yeah.." Echo said.

"But since I got this deal I can catch a late night plane to Venice, then take a cab or even fly myself across Europe to Paris." Echo smiled.

"That's nice. That's real nice....has Starlight stopped crying yet? I have a brand new Louisville slugger and I want to try it out." Starlight had just finished her tears.

"I..I think Knuckles must have a very different opinion then you both do!" Nights blew a raspberry.

"He just likes girls that make him feel manly and that he can protect."

"_My _girl would have to be strong and independent. At least I'd say as....an in-character Tikal."

"Tikal in 'This Summer' was OOC by the way Star." The hedgehog said nothing.

"Water! Weak as water! The other versions are far superior!" Echo ranted. Star got up, now angry.

"NO I AM NOT I AM STRONG!!!!" She screamed unto heaven. "I swear by sea to shining sea that I will destroy 'Dark' in the story 'Dark"!" Nights and Echo 'oooo'ed.

"This must mean we are dealing with the same Starlight Jane that is in 'Dark'." Nights said.

"Which means _her_head must be collapsible too!" Starlight knew where this was going and tried to run away. But Nights was to smart for her. She flew in front of her and punched the poor girl in the nose. She recoiled back onto the sofa. Echo ran to his desk and grabbed a baseball bat.

"TOOK A LOUISVILLE SLUGGER TO BOTH HEADLIGHTS!!!!" Upon the words 'both' and 'headlights' Echo swung the great bat, hitting her in the skull twice. She collapsed on the floor unconscious and bloody.

"Hmmmmm now that she's like this we can't torture her anymore." Nights hovered over her.

"Her skull still hasn't collapsed." He sat on Star's head and did a flute playing pose. Echo walked onto center stage.

"Well that's all for now! Thanks to Starlightlovesya123 for letting us do _all this..._ladies and gentlemen.....STARLIGHT THE HEDGEHOG!" As is custom they gave the poor OC a standing ovation.


	5. 5 We're Back! With twice the laughs!

**Please review. **

The set opens up and is nice and shiny. There is granite tiling and a spatial backdrop featuring the solar system. The couch is red velvet. And as the curtain is drawn back one can see two figures on the cherry wood desk. One is the famous Nights while the other is similar however dressed in red white and blue with an Uncle Sam top hat cast lazily to the chair. He was on top while Nights was beneath him. The audience roared in approval as they made out. Suddenly Landon looked behind him.

"SHIT!" He jumped off of the girl who pulled herself behind the desk, hiding fro the audience. Landon flew over to the middle fo the stage.

"Sorry for that. I didn't realize we were finally back." Nights came out.

"Yeah. We were gone for a while there."

"You see everyone, we had this little problem. Everyone was submitting OCs. You see, while this is fine, we can't just do comedy with a physical description." Nights nodded.

"So we decided to change the format. From now on we will use only mary sue OCs. You see we will take an OC that is an OC copy of a cannon character, or an OC that is just awful and we will abuse it." Landon smirked.

"We have one don't we." Nights smirked as well.

"We might just." She turned to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bakuda! Again!" The blue, three tailed fox walked onto the stage amid a loud applause. He sat down on the couch.

"It's swell to be back."

"Shut the chao up you super-powered wag." Nights snapped. Landon floated to his desk.

"What's up Tadow?" Landon asked. Bakuda blinked.

"Who?" Nights rolled her eyes, sitting on an invisible chair with her legs crossed.

"You: Shadow and Tails." Bakuda laughed almost as hard as the audience.

"I'm nothing like either of them."

"Let's bring them in!" Nights shouted. Then the screen behind them which used to be showing the stars now showed Tails and Shadow sitting backstage.

"You are smart, right?" Landon asked. Bakuda shrugged.

"I guess." Nights nodded.

"You lost your family in some sort of attack I gather. Nobody likes you. You befriended Tails and shadow and turned them into Saiyans. You have a bad temper. Not only are you a Saiyan but a godling. You have your own four starred dragonball of hope. Need I go on? Oh mercy: what an intergalactic wag you are!"The audience stood up and cheered in approval. Bakuda began to sweat.

"Wag?"

"Dipshit." Landon told him. "I'm surprised you don't have a 'sword of hope' to drive in just how much of a wag you are."

"I do have a sword of hope."

"You're joking." He pulled out his broadsword.

"He's not joking!" Landon shouted. The audience laughed. Nights sighed.

"Got a girlfriend?"

"I said this already. Aura."

"The goddess of love?"

"Godling of love actually." Landon got up.

"Let's be honest with ourselves here Bakuda. What difference does it really make? Godling? Goddess? If she is divine she is divine. And only a son of Goku or myself deserve that much." Bakuda laughed.

"I am a son of Goku?" Nights looked appalled.

"How does that work?" Landon laughed.

"Are you saying Goku is into bestiality?" Bakuda groaned.

"No. this is my mobian form. This-" Suddenly he changed into a teenager with black hair and a brown tail.

"-is my saiyan form." Nights hung her head down in shame.

"Every time I think you can't possibly do something dumber than what you just did; you top it." The audience laughed. Landon sighed.

"That is where we'll stop this I suppose. I don't want this new set up destroyed." Bakuda nodded and stood up.

"Good." Nights looked at the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tadow!" Tadow bowed to the audience and left. Landon looked at his watch.

"We still have time left. That was quite short." Nights looked at him.

"I think we have another one don't we?" Landon looked up and smirked.

"Hell yes we have one: one who does believe in godlings." Nights shot Landon a look, then turned to the audience smiling.

"Some say that he likes to put on sexy red dresses and pick up men in bars so he can suck out their brains." Landon flew next to her.

"And some say that when he took his job at the Chinese Toy Company; Tails Doll Toys, he did not know his job description read: Slave labor." The audience laughed. Nights pointed to stage right.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Tails Doll!" An image of Tails but with a string coming from its head attached to a red jewel, floated to the couch and laid down.

"Hello!" A high pitched voice said. Nights smiled.

"You see, this Tails Doll is 2 years old. It is an ooc copy of a cannon character." The Tails Doll made a hissing sound. Landon turned to it.

"So you make toys for a living?"

"Plushies. Yes." He responded.

"And how do you do that?"

"Sacrificial services to Mephles. For every human heart I offer, I get 10 plushies. For every brain I get 20 plushies." Nights floated back to the desk.

"And how do you obtain these organs?" The Tails Doll laughed evilly.

"I put on a silky red dress, hang around in bars and wait for some prevy guy to try and hit on me. I take him into the alley and rip his organs out!"

"He's not joking!" Landon said, placing pictures of the tails doll cross dressing like a high-class prostitute in a bar upon the screen. The audience threw up. Landon laughed.

"What else?" The Tails doll sneered.

"You!" It stood up and pointed at Landon.

"You ungrateful fanboy! I've made you flareons, skyes, stars, nights on occasion. And did I get a thanks? Did I get paid? No! All that M2 has ever done is sprinkle .1% of a ring over my head like pixie dust! And I'm allergic to pixie dust! All those plushies and you never were satisfied. You even began to order food like I was a restaurant! Screw you! You ungrateful fanboy!" The audience cheered. Landon sweat dropped. Nights leered at him.

"You order plushies of me?" Landon laughed.

"Um Oh look. If we stop now we'll barely hit over the minimum time allotment." He turned to the audience.

"That's all the time we have left folks!"

"Landon answer me!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Tails Doll!" The Tails Doll got up and disappeared in an evil flash of red light. The audience paused as Nights chased Landon off stage left.

**Thank you and please do take a look at my other fictions, A Thing or Two About Loyalty and Created Equal.**


	6. 6 We call out Leah and the FCC!

**Must...keep...going...**

The curtain opens to the spatial studio. Nights is sitting on Landon's desk with his head on her lap. He moaned up to her as she looked down at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm just a poor boy...I need no sympathy." She lifted her head as they sang together.

"Because its easy come, easy go: little high, little low." Landon rose up an wrapped his arms around Nights.

"Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me..." He looked at the audience.

"To me!" The Nightopian dressed in Uncle Sam's red white and blue, topped with a star spangled top hot floated over to center stage.

"I would like you draw your attention to the screen." He pointed to the backdrop which displays a large flat screen.

"We have been getting calls from the FFC about this television show. They claim we are breaking some broadcast rules. Now I don't understand this 'Fourth Wall' thing. It reminds me of the Matrix movie. But whatever it is we're not breaking it." Nights nodded. A statement appeared on the screen.

**5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc. **

"This statement does not affect us." Nights said. "We are not asking for people's OCs. They help us, but we aren't asking for them. So it's not so much a 'choose your adventure' type story as a 'we choose the adventure and people sending us letters saying what adventure we might choose is greatly appreciated but unecesary'." She finished. Landon nodded.

"Letters with OCs in them are not needed, but we like them. But we aren't asking for them. They are no more than helpful suggestions." He sighed and pulled out a clip board.

"Now that we have that all done...Ladies and Gentlemen, Leah the HedgeSlut!" A green female hedgehog came out onstage and sat down on the couch.

"Hello everyone!" She shouted to the audience. Landon looked at her.

"I had to guess your gender."

"Why?"

"When your profile letter came you forgot to write 'female'. I thought you were a guy." The audience laughed. She blushed.

"Well, sorry." Nights sat down next to her.

"So...you're a Shadow fan girl?" The audience groaned. Would there be no end to the ShadOc? Leah shook her head.

"I'm not crazy. I'm just in love with him."

"You two have a child called Grace."

"Yes. I know." Landon laughed.

"I've seen it all before. What I want to know is why would Shadow the hedgehog fall in love with you? Really? What is it about you that the emo boy fell in love with?" Leah didn't respond. She just looked down. Nights sighed.

"I have seen it all before. Why is it that girls like Shadow?" She stood up.

"I'll tell you why! He's emo! Girls always want to try and fix people and open up emo guys' hearts. The producer was talking to me before we went on the air. He said that he's seen it many many times before. They think they can melt hearts of stone. And that combined with moderate attraction becomes severe obsession!" Leah blinked.

"Hey! I'm special!" Nights patted her head.

"Of course you are. What is your personality?"

"I'm Cool, Kind, Caring...and sometimes hot tempered." Landon nodded.

"You're Amy with a milder complex." Leah growled.

"I'm not her!"

"Was Sonic or Knuckles ever attracted to you?" Upon hearing that, Leah folded her arms.

"Maybe." Landon smirked at her response.

"I'm surprised you don't have a black and red gothic blouse; just to hammer in how loudly, arrogantly, and shamelessly uncreative you are." Leah slapped him. The audience roared in approval.

"I got Shadow to love me." Nights laughed.

"That's what they all say." Leah shook her head.

"Why did I even come here?"

"To get some sense knocked into you." Landon said. He leaned back in his mid air hover.

"All Shadow fangirls are like that. It's an archetype. If you and Shadow were put into a room together with all of the other fangirls in the world, do you think you would win his heart?" Leah looked down.

"You are nothing compared to him. You are a small and insignificant Oc." Leah put her head in her hands and began to cry. Nights sighed.

"Look at the screen again." She told the auidience. The words dissappeared and a picture of Shadow and Sonic appeared.

"You have Sonic powers." Landon said. She nodded. Nights sighed.

"Just another nail in the coffin." Leah sighed.

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Why did you call me a hedgeslut?" Nights and Landon laughed.

"Because we figured the only way you could get Shadow to sleep with you was if you were a $20 hooker!" Landon laughed. Leah tried to hit him but Nights held her back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Leah the hedgeslut!" She announced. The audience sheered as the curtains fell.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. And R&R my other stories if you dare. XD**


End file.
